According to a known way of manufacturing an opto-electronic module, a single packaged active optical component is arranged and aligned with respect to a single passive active optical component, and the components are fixed with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,872 discloses an integrated optical apparatus including an optically transparent substrate with a light source and a detector mounted adjacent thereto. The substrate includes an optical element in a transmit path from the light source to a remote target. The optical element splits the light into more than one beam. The detector receives beams reflected by the target. All optical elements needed to create the more than one beam, direct the more than one beam onto the target and direct the more than one beam from the target to the detector are on the substrate and/or any structure bonded to the substrate. Ways of manufacturing intergrated optical apparatuses on wafer level are disclosed.